Foolish
by Kaah' Tay
Summary: Como ela poderia não se apaixonar por um cara que se faz de bobo em frente à sua porta? -Tradução / original por: wubbzy -


**_Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. - Beijo me liga pro Itachi ;) -_**

**Titulo Original : _Fool__ish_**

**Autora : _Wubbzy_**_ ** - fanfiction(.)net/u/1435597/wubbzy **_

_**..:: Foolish ::..**_

Suas mãos estavam muito frias e úmidas. Ele se perguntava por que ela ainda não tinha tirado sua mão para longe da dele. Foi uma experiência maravilhosa, mas tão enervante. Como alguém poderia conseguir entrelaçar os dedos, sem ficar tão suado e ansioso?

Ah, certo. Ninguém mais teve que segurar a mão de Haruno Sakura. Ninguém chegou a experimentar as alegrias e temores que eram causados por essa garota.

Ele engoliu em seco, sabendo que tinha sorte, mas também sentia medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Este foi o primeiro encontro _oficial _deles. Um de verdade, o que era muito estranho para ele. Este não foi um encontro entre amigos, mas sim uma "experiência" para ver se poderia ser algo mais. E como ele queria que ela visse ou sentisse algo mais.

Foi a melhor sensação do mundo ter Sakura ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Eles tinham acabado de ter um encontro, e agora ali estava ele,levando-a para casa . Isto era realmente especial,eram apenas os dois... as coisas não podiam ficar melhores.

Ele estava suando tanto que sentia como se pudesse escorregar no próximo passo.  
><em>Fantástico.<em>  
>Ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez, sabendo que isso ia ser uma longa caminhada para casa.<p>

**o.O.o**

Ele sentiu muita dor naquele momento. Era como se seu coração estivesse a ponto de sair de seu peito. Esta dor pode até ser confundida com um infarto. Não que Naruto soubesse como era um infarto, de qualquer forma. Mas era estranho; a situação era estranha. Eles finalmente pararam em frente a casa dela , ambos olharam um para o outro.

"Então, S-Sakura-chan", começou ele, tentando afrouxar a gravata porque parecia estar muito apertada em seu pescoço.

"Hmm?" ela perguntou com sorriso parecendo em seu rosto. Ele estava suando _muito_, mas Sakura parecia imperturbável. Ela simplesmente continuou com o seu sorriso e prestou atenção enquanto ele tentava balbuciar mais alguma coisa.

"Esta é a sua casa. N-nós estamos à sua porta...", ele conseguiu murmurar; suas palavras desapareciam na brisa da noite. Ela permaneceu com seu sorriso, mas ele notou um certo tom de maldade – ele tinha certeza que viu isso refletido em suas orbes cor de esmeralda, mas foi muito sutil para se ter certeza.

Ele fez uma pausa, sem saber o que fazer.

Mordeu o lábio enquanto Sakura olhava para ele com um sorriso bobo e os olhos desafiadores. Mas agora sem nenhuma sutileza. Seus olhos estavam praticamente cobertos de malícia. Eles propunham um desafio que o Uzumaki não conseguia decifrar.

Era como se ela estivesse desafiando-o a tentar alguma coisa,querendo saber se ele teria coragem.

Se ele já havia suado muito antes, agora ele estava encharcado, pelo menos em sua mente. Ele tinha certeza de que Sakura sabia que não podia lidar com este tipo de pressão.

Será que ela queria que ele tentasse alguma coisa? Ele deveria se inclinar e esperar que ela o beijasse de volta, ou ele deveria ser corajoso e apenas ir até o ponto? Será que ele deveria apenas pedir?

Nunca tiveram tantos pensamentos atormentando sua cabeça, porque, sinceramente, este era um assunto muito sério.

No entanto, um pensamento lhe ocorreu, uma epifania. Ele era conhecido por ser o ninja mais imprevisível. Ele não iria esperar e ver, ele consegue tudo o que quer e nunca desiste.

Isso mesmo. _Porque ele é Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!_

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, ele fechou os olhos e inclinou-se. Sentiu algo suave e agradável nos seus lábios franzidos. Durante o momento, ele abriu os olhos e se engasgou, os olhos dilatando enquanto ficava em choque: ele havia beijado seu nariz. Enquanto se afastava rapidamente, ele a viu rolar os olhos para sua falta de jeito.

"Se você vai me beijar faça direito, idiota." E ela colocou os lábios nos dele, o que era a intenção dele em primeiro lugar.

Ela sorriu enquanto se afastavam. Olhos de Naruto havia aumentado imensamente, ele olhava diretamente para a ela com incredulidade. Ela riu, gostando de deixá-lo com vergonha.

"Boa noite Naruto", ela riu finalmente decidindo entrar em casa.

Depois que fechou a porta colocou suas costas contra ela. Suspirou de alívio sentindo seu rosto finalmente parar de corar, mas ouviu algo vindo do outro lado.

"Mas o que ...?" Ela foi até a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo e riu ao ver ele fazer uma comemoração. "Isso! Eu fui beijado pela Sakura-chan!". Ela continuou a rir de sua "dancinha da vitória", se é que poderia chamar assim.

"Que idiota", ela riu. Como ela poderia não se apaixonar por um cara que se faz de bobo em frente à sua porta?

* * *

><p><strong>*Foolish: Bobo<strong>

_Heey! ^^_

_Como é que vocês estão?_

_ Ah cara, eu amei ler essa fic *-* _

_Achei super fofo o Naruto não saber o que fazer e gostei da Sakura tomar o controle da situação (6'_

_Enfim... o que vocês acharam? Foi uma primeira tradução, então peguem leve comigo povo. _

_ Sejam legais e me mandem reviews ;3_

_Se não... ~ameaça~_

_Se não eu vou parar de postar e nós NaruSaku's vamos voltar a sofrer pela _

_falta de fics __sobre o casal em português =/ ~chora~_

***Para quem quiser ler a fic original : fanfiction(.)net/s/7818245/1/Foolish**_  
><em>


End file.
